Caught In the Act
by Paperback-Walls
Summary: A one-shot story. Rated M  just in case  for sexual themes and cursing. Remy/Logan  though it wasn't real  and a bit of Remy/Bobby at the end. Read and review! If needed, I'll make a second chapter for it


Kurt sat by the door to the game room, two doors down from his own, with his pointy ear pressed against the wood. From inside were muffled voices that Kurt registered instantly as Wolverine's and Gambit's. He had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from emitting a low squeal as he listened in on what was much more than a conversation...

* * *

><p>"Ooh, we playin' good tonight, Mon Ami!" Remy laughed and some rustling was heard.<p>

"Heh, you sure are odd, Cajun; but I like that," Logan grunted back.

Some shuffling and some small clinking.

"Damn, Logan, you cheated!" Remy whined, though there was something else in his voice.

"Did I?" Logan said lowly, chuckling.

More rustling.

"Don't mess up m' coat, Wolvie; Imma havta' hurtcha 'f ya do."

"Cool down, Gumbo, yer precious clothing isn't tha thing you should be worried about gettin' messed up," he chuckled.

More shuffling and clinking.

"Watchu talkin 'bout, Logan?"

"Well, let's just say you ain't gunna feel too good after I do this to ya."

"Gambit don' know da meanin' of da word 'lose', homme; I 'spect you ta be beggin' fo' mercy when I'm done widyah."

"Is that so?" Logan laughed, something hazing in his voice a bit.

More clinking and then a whine.

"Dammit!"

"I thought you were good at this, Cajun," he mocked.

A zipping noise and rustling.

"...Shut up, Logan. I'm damn good at this."

"Hah, you thinkin' of backin' out?"

"Backin' out? Wat you take Gambit fo; some kinda fool?"

"Yes, now that you ask, I do. Hell, you _agreed_ to this."

"...I may be dumb, Mon Ami, but I ain't no quitter. Gambit's pride can take a bit a tough love."

"Yer pride ain't tha only thing that'll be gettin' tough love tonight, babe," he mocked, emphasizing the last word.

Silence. A shuffling noise and then a groan.

"Damn..."

"Hah, dat's right, Logan, cry about it an' get up an' get me another one 'for dis really heats up," he gloated.

But not for long. Footsteps, a zipper, and a gasp.

"Yeah, stick _that_ in your mouth and suck it, Cajun," Logan chuckled.

Incoherent words.

"What was that, Gumbo?"

A somewhat popping noise.

"I said 'damn, dat fucker's huge'! Ain't you gotta smaller one?"

"I'm one man, Cajun; unlike you, I can't just grow 'em on trees."

"I don't grow 'em on trees! Do you _know _how hard dat'd be?"

"I sure don't, but I do know something else that's gettin' hard," he ended in a whisper.

"...Fine, back to our little game den," the Cajun purred.

Footsteps, the shifting of what must've been a chair, rustling, and then clinking.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed the minute he teleported into the living room. Bobby, who was sitting on the couch watching some sort of nature thing about Antartica, jumped into the air.<p>

"Damn! Kurt, you scared the crap outta me!" he cried, and the fuzzy one couldn't help but fist pump.

"Score vun for me zen," he laughed. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What'd ya come down here for?" he asked.

"Gambit and Logan! Zey'ere up in za Game Room."

"Woah woah woah...doing _what, _exatly?"

"_It._"

"Woah, no shit? Were you watching? Dude, that's messed up!"

"No! I vas passing by and I heard zem so I sat and, erm...eavesdropped on zem," he finished quieter, an impish grin on his face.

"Well are they still doin' it?" Kurt shrugged.

"I can only guess."

"Well then what the hell are we still doing down here? C'mon, take us up!" Bobby insisted. This is why Kurt was friends with Bobby; he was such a perv and wasn't afraid to show it. The two linked arms and with a puff of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

><p>"God...damn, you're a tight ass," Logan groaned.<p>

A soft moan.

"Heh, dat's da way da cookie crumbles, Logan."

A low grunt.

"The only thing crumblin' tonight is your cocky Cajun ass."

Shifting, a small gasp and the sound of skin on felt.

"Damn, Cajun, you are so tight..." he groaned, a bit of bitterness in his throat.

Gambit chuckled.

"Am I? You ain't...ugh...bringin' much to da table either," he moaned.

"I'm not? Do I have to step it up for ya, bub?" he laughed, his throat scratching his words.

"Ooh, _please do_, Mon Ami," he purred, chuckling in the back of his throat.

A gap in their discussion. Clinking, shuffling, and another groan.

"Dammit, Cajun, you're catching me off guard," he commented through clenched teeth.

"Hah, no, Logan, i's not you; I'm just...that...good," he ended in a whisper, and Logan grunted.

"Eh, you're good, I'll tell you that," he said begrudgingly.

"T'ank ya, Wolvie; Gambit real...appreciative."

Silence, occasionally interrupted by a grunt, growl, moan, clinking, or shuffling.

"Y'know, Gambit, I think it's about time to finish this up."

A pause; Gambit probably thinking.

"I t'ink you're right, Wolverine," he purred, "don't wanna...dirty up da room when da younger X-Men step in."

Zippers, louder clinking, a curse from Logan following a loud bang, and the shuffling of fabric.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to teleport Bobby down to Beast for something to stop his never-ending nosebleed about 15 minutes in, but it was brief and they were back instantly. listening in until the last seductive phrase.<p>

"Hn, damn...Gambit is_ the best_ at Oral," Bobby said, breathless, after Kurt teleported them into Bobby's room. The teen crossed his legs and shifted in his jeans. Kurt shrugged and sat crisscross on the bed.

"Eh, I'm not veally into zat kind of ting, but I understand. If I vas, zen yes, I'd agree zat he is. I personally thought Logan vould ruff him up a bit more, but, hey," he paused, chuckling, "zat is not my place."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Door's open!" they called in unison. The door swung open and Gambit stood in the doorway, dark, wavy auburn hair resting at his shoulders and curling at the tips. His cheekbones glistened with sweat from wearing his nearly all black attire. The black leather trench coat hung loosely off his thin frame, and his purple silk shirt had the collar unbuttoned. Combine that with tight black pants and black combat boots and you get the horible torturous thing that taunted Bobby in very naughty ways.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Bobby's pain. It was funny.

"Hallo, Gambit," Kurt greeted, trying his hardest not to laugh at Bobby's insanely uncomfrtable situation. "Vat brings you here?"

The Cajun looked between the two of them, then smirked and leaned in the doorframe.

"Jus' seein' how y'all liked da show eariler," he purred, catching Bobby's guilty and hot gaze as well as Kurt's shocked one.

"I-I...uh...mm..." Bobby wanted to talk, but obviously was failing with words.

"Vat, Bobby means to say is...ve are terribly sorry for eavesdropping on you and Logan."

Gambit looked a bit shocked.

"On da...ha, haha!" he stopped and just started laughing, holding his stomach and bending at the waist a bit. "Aaaah, you, sir Nightcrawler, are funny." Kurt looked at him, confused.

"But...but dat vas...dat vas private..."

"Kurt, you listened in on our _poker game, _homme."

Bobby paled.

"You...you're that hot just in poker?" Bobby breathed. Oops. Now Gambit and Kurt were both laughing.

"Drake, I'm hot in everyt'ing," he purred, a cocky smirk on his face. Bobby chuckled a bit, though he was still incredibly turned on.

"Vell, vat 'show' vere _you _referring to, Gambit?" Kurt asked the taller man. He cracked a grin.

"Well, y'all were s'posed ta go an' see a Shakespeare play or sometin' wid Hank," he said coming over to the bed. He did a small spin and slid back onto the bed, sliding next to Bobby and running his hand along the younger boy's thigh as he did so. "But, between you an' Gambit, I t'ink what y'all thought you were hearin' woulda been a hellof a lot bettah dan a play, dontcha t'ink, Bobby?" he whispered seductively into the teen's ear, his lips almost brushing the outer shell. Bobby's bare arms gained goosebumps by the wave, not to mention Kurt could see him squirm a bit, desperately trying to hide his probably rock hard erection.

Bobby nodded, not trusting his voice, and stared straight ahead, directing all of his focus on the wall. Gambit chuckled, the deep, rich sound reverberating slightly in Bobby's ear and making him that much more uncomfortable.

"I t'ink you had enough o' da Ragin' Cajun fo' a while," he said, louder, as he straightened back out and got to his feet. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Bobby, then tossed his hair and walked out, humming a tune they all had grown to know so well.

_"I'm sexy and I know it~"_


End file.
